


Mistletoe Surprises

by LanceyLanceMcMeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Marriage Proposal, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLanceMcMeme/pseuds/LanceyLanceMcMeme
Summary: It's Christmas, and Lance and Shiro throw a Christmas psrty with all their friends. Little does Lance know, Shiro has a special surprise for him for Christmas





	Mistletoe Surprises

Early mornings were one of Lance's favourite parts of the days. Maybe it was the fact that he woke up next to a literal God. He still had trouble believing, even after four years that Takashi Shirogane loved him. Even after Shiro had confessed, even after they began dating, even after Shiro had asked Lance to move in with him, it was impossible to wrap his mind around the fact that this perfect human being loved him. And Shiro, being as perfect as he was, showered Lance with love every single day. Lance couldn't be happier. He'd loved Shiro for years, always believing Shiro would never love him back, only to have Shiro pull him aside one day they were hanging out with all their other friends and tell him he had feelings for Lance and asked him on a date. A year and a half later, they were moving in together, still completely in love with each other, and Lance loved waking up to the sight of Shiro sleeping next to him, the early light of the morning sun shining through the blinds and shine lightly on Shiro like he was some otherworldly God, which to Lance, he was just that.

  
It was one of those mornings, and Lance blinked his eyes awake to see Shiro breathing calmly next to him and smiled softly.

It was earlier than Lance normally woke up but it was Christmas and Lance was excited. Christmas with Shiro and all their other friends was always a rowdy experience. Shiro made a quiet noise and his nose crinkled like it always did when he was waking up. Lance smiled softly and placed a hand on Shiro's cheek, lightly running circles over his cheekbone. Shiro's eyes blinked open, unfocused for a second before they settled on Lance and Shiro smiled softly at him.

  
"Good morning, kitten." He leaned over and kissed Lance's cheek lightly.

  
"Merry Christmas, Kashi." Lance smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

  
"Merry Christmas, babe. Why don't we get up and ready for the others to come? They'll be here by noon, right?" Shiro smiled at Lance's nod of affirmation. Shiro grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him out of bed, wrapping his arm around his waist quickly in a hug before letting go. He tgrabbed his prosthetic and put it on quickly before turning towards the dresser.

  
Lance pulled on a silly Christmas sweater that Shiro and he had bought earlier that week. Lance had thought it was hilarious and Shiro had rolled his eyes and bought it. It said "Dabbing through the snow" with Santa, a snowman, and an elf all dabbing on it. Lance had in turn, found Shiro's sweater and proceeded to giggle at Shiro's unimpressed face for ten minutes. The sweater literally just said "jolly AF" with an unimpressed emoji wearing a Santa hat under it.   
Lance giggled at the memory and felt arms wrap around his waist 

  
"What are you giggling about, kitten?" Shiro rested his head on Lance'a shoulder and Lance leaned into the hug.

  
"Just remembering sweater shopping."

  
Shiro rolled his eyes and kissed Lance's temple, before they both heard the doorbell ring. Shiro grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him out of their bedroom.

  
"Looks like the party's here."

  
The "party" turned out to be Lance and Shiro's close friends, Allura, her awesome uncle Coran, Lance's best friend Hunk, Hunk's girlfriend Shay, Shiro's younger brother Keith, who was Lance's age, Shiro's best friend Matt, and Matt's little sister Katie, who preferred to be called Pidge. All had turned up in stupid or hilarious Christmas sweaters. Lance laughed his ass off at Hunk's sweater which said "merry Christmas now where's the food?" while Shiro had rolled his eyes at Keith's sweater which said "merry fuckin Christmas ya filthy animals" which Lance proclaimed was fitting for his 'emoness'.

  
They all began trading presents, and Shiro and Keith slipped off for a minute before returning, Keith rolling his eyes and slapping Shiro's shoulder before sitting back down to finish his present unwrapping, Shiro sliding in next to Lance, and began unwrapping his own.

  
After that, the group decided to watch some Christmas movies before dinner. After watching Rudolph, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Elf, Lance got up to make dinner. He had no idea why Shiro and Keith had slipped off but it was probably some brotherly thing so he let it go.

  
Dinner was fantastic, and everyone complimented Lance on his delicious cooking, Shiro even kissing him as a thank you for the food. They decided to move back to the living room and Lance started walking through the walkway before Shiro stopped him. Lance looked at him questioningly. Shiro just smiled softly at him, and kissed his nose softly before getting down on one knee and pulling out a tiny blue velvet box. Lance gasped and his hands flew to his mouth.

  
"Lance Alejandro McClain, Kitten, you are the love of my life, the light of my life and I don't know where I'd be without you. You've been with me through everything, through my parents dying, to my accident in the army, to my struggle with physical therapy. I couldn't ask for a better partner then you and I love you more than anything in this world. Would you, my very special Kitten, do the honours of marrying me and becoming my husband?"

  
Lance felt the tears running down his cheeks and he nodded rigorously.

  
"Yes. Yes yes yes. Oh my god of course I want to marry you, Kashi. I love you so much." He threw his arms around Shiro and hugged him tightly.

  
Shiro laughed softly, wrapping one arm around Lance's waist and pointed up with his prosthetic. Lance looked up to see mistletoe hanging from the archway. He let out a giggle and turned back to Shiro.

  
"Is that what you and Keith left to do?"

  
"Maaaaaybe." Shiro grinned and hugged Lance closer.

  
Lance giggled.

  
"Well, you know what you have to do under the mistletoe." He giggled, grabbing Shiro's face and kissing him deeply. Shiro pulled him close and kissed him just as deeply, ignoring the other's clapping and Keith, Matt, and Pidge wolf whistling.   
Shiro pulled away and smiled lovingly at Lance before pulling the ring box back out and holding it back out to Lance. The ring inside ways absolutely gorgeous. It had sapphires and diamonds crisscrossing as the front of band and a larger beautifully cut diamond in the middle, the rest of band was silver. Lance gasped.

  
"The diamond looks like a snowflake..."

  
Shiro smiled.

  
"It's supposed to. Because it's Christmas, you love snow, and you will always be my precious, one of a kind snowflake."

  
Lance teared up.

  
"I love you so much, Kashi."

  
"I love you, more, Kitten. Merry Christmas."

  
"Merry Christmas, Kashi."


End file.
